Doris, Lucky, Bonkers and the Night of the Thriller
by Oldiesfan018
Summary: Bonkers D. Bobcat loves to have fun when it comes to the holidays. But after hearing a ghost story about the Thriller, will he, Doris, and Lucky be able to survive the terrible beast?


Hey guys, I'm back from my "One Crazy Roadtrip" project. This time, it will turn into a franchise as my story will get into the Halloween spirit. The song will feature Michael Jackson's classic song, "Thriller". So… Happy Halloween!

* * *

**Oldiesfan017 Pictures Presents…**

**Doris, Lucky, Bonkers and the Night of the Thriller**

**Jim Cummings as Bonkers D. Bobcat and Lucky Piquel**

**April Winchell as Doris Deer**

**Jeff Glenn Bennett as Peter "Pith" Possum**

**Patric Zimmerman as Obediah the Wonder Raccoon**

**Martin Short as Stubbs the Clown**

**Charles Adler as Chance "T-Bone" Furlong**

**Barry Gordon as Jake "Razor" Clawson**

**Brad Garrett as Commissioner Stress**

**Christopher Plummer as the Grand Duke of Owls**

**And Michael Jackson (R.I.P.) as himself**

**Score by Nathan Wang, Elmer Bernstein, and Mark Watters**

**Animation by Supertrip, Detective88, and EmmyDisney17**

**Backgrounds and Layouts by Jim Schlenker and Peter Alvarado**

**Produced by CarlitosBug (DeviantART)**

**Directed by Oldiesfan017**

* * *

It was a calm, crisp October evening in Possum City, Virginia. Leaves started falling from the trees, ravens and crows were cawing, and the sun was setting in the west. Down on Main Street, a squad car was making donut-hole loops, which was driven none other than… Bonkers D. Bobcat! **"YEEEEEEEEEE-HAW!"** He shouted, gleefully.

"Bonkers, will you stop the car?!" shouted Lucky. "We're going past the 20 MPH speed limit!"

"Oh, relax!" said Bonkers. "It's fun!" Finally, he parked the car in front of Police Headquarters. "Let's do that again!" **"WRONG!" **shouted a voice. In front of them stood a large gorilla in a police officer's uniform. His name was Commissioner Stress. He looked annoyed as usual. "Bonkers, how many times do I have to tell you not to act LIKE A LUNATIC?!"

"That's what I say!" said Lucky.

"But, Commy," said Bonkers. "It's the kinda stuff the way we live. You and me, two peas in a pod."

"Yes, well, but you better look out for yourself. **GOT IT?!**"He snapped.

"I will act like a respectable cop, **SIR! **I will look out for myself and not break the rules, **SIR!**"

"Good. And don't try to screw up like you did in the last 5 months!" Then he turned to Lucky and said, "Try to keep that bobcat under control." "Yes, sir." Lucky replied and went inside.

* * *

Later on that night, everyone was decorating the Weakly World Horsefeather for Halloween. Stubbs and Bonkers put up strands of garland with little Jack O'Lanterns on them. Chance and Jake carved pumpkins and Doris Deer **(Or should I say, Doris Possum) **was dumping candy into a bowl with a skull in the center. "Ahh, the joys of Halloween." She said. "Everyone dressing up in different costumes and saying "Trick or Treat!" Just then, Stubbs burst in with his bug-eye glasses, shouting, **"OOGA-BOOGA-BOOGA!" **Doris screamed out loud and hid under her desk. Bonkers and Stubbs laughed. "Got'cha good!" said Stubbs. "Great prank, buddy!" said Bonkers. "I know!' said Stubbs.

"**IT'S NOT… FUNNY!" **said a voice. Then, they turned around and saw Pith Possum: Super Dynamic Possum of Tomorrow and his trusty sidekick, Obediah the Wonder Raccoon!

"So… a prank got my wife scared right out of her skirt, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah!" said Stubbs.

"I don't think so! Obediah hit the lights!"

"Right away, sir!" replied Obediah. The lights were dimmed and Pith Possum was handed a flashlight. He held it up to his chin, reflecting the undertones of his eyes and face.

"They say that a dangerous werewolf, called the Thriller, roams around the world looking for people to eat. It happened a long time ago."

* * *

_Muir Woods, 1954_

"_It all started on a moonlit night. Two teenagers were strolling in the park." There were, indeed, two teenagers walking around the woods. The teenage boy (who looked like a younger Michael Jackson) faced his date and pulled out a small box. "The boy pulled out a box from his pants pocket and opened it up revealing a ring inside. He asked the girl if he wanted to marry him." The girl looked content and happy. "But just as she was about to say yes, the clouds revealed a full moon. The boy was changing. He grew long claws and fur and fangs." Finally, he let out a long howl and had changed into a werewolf! "The girl ran away, screaming in terror. But the werewolf-he chased her and they vanished into the night."_

_End flashback_

* * *

"Now beware, my friends. The Thriller will come for you. Some say it might be a story. But to others… it's real!" He let out an evil cackle as he flicked on the lights. "Wow, that was scary." said Chance. "You better believe it, Chance. This was one heck of a ghost story." added Jake. "Yeah, right." scoffed Lucky. "I bet Doris and I aren't scared of anything. Right, Ms. Deer?"

"Right, Lucky." replied Doris. But Bonkers stood frozen in his tracks, his teeth chattering. "Thriller?! What Thriller?!"

"Bonkers, knock it off. It's just some ghost story." said Lucky.

"Lucky's right, Bonkers." said Doris. "Pith Possum's just making it up." And they all went home, with Doris, being the last to close the door.

* * *

Bye now, the moon was out and things were ready to take turn for the worst.

Michael Jackson: **It's close to midnight,**

**And something evil's a-lurkin' through the dark.**

Doris, Lucky, and Bonkers were walking downtown, noticing that the clouds were sealing up the moon.

Michael Jackson: **Under the moonlight,**

**You see a sight that almost stops your heart.**

**You try to scream, but terror takes the sound as you make it.**

**You start to freeze as horror looks between the eyes.**

**You're paralyzed!**

The threesome looked in terror and saw a shadow of the Thriller!

Michael Jackson: **'Cause this is Thriller!**

**Thriller night!**

**And no one's gonna' save ya from the beast about to strike,**

**You know it's Thriller!**

**Thriller night!**

**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller TONIGHT!**

One thing, they saw that Bonkers was gone!

"We need to move. Now." said Lucky.

"Yes." replied Doris.

Michael Jackson: **You hear the door slam,**

**And realize there's nowhere else to run.**

Doris gulped.

Michael Jackson: **You feel a cold hand,**

**And wonder if you'll ever see the sun.**

**You close your eyes and wonder if it's imagination... girl!**

**But all the while, you hear the creature creepin' up behind!**

**You're out of time!**

Doris and Lucky ran for their homes, only this time, the lights were out!

Michael Jackson: **Cause this is Thriller!**

**Thriller night!**

**There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl!**

**Thriller! **

**Thriller night!**

**You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller, TONIGHT!**

Then, an oozing tentacle slithered up and wrapped itself around Lucky's leg!

Michael Jackson: **Night creatures call and the dead start to walk in their masquerade.**

**There's no escapin' the jaws of the alien. (They're open wide)**

**This is the end of your life!**

Finally, it dragged Lucky away into the darkness! "Oh, no!" Doris cried. "What'll I do now?!"

Michael Jackson: **They're out to get you,**

**There's demons closing in on every side.**

**They will possess you,**

**Unless you make that number on the dial.**

Doris got inside her home tree.

Michael Jackson: **Now is the time,**

**For you and I to cuddle close together... yeah!**

**All through the night,**

**I'll save you from the terror on the screen.**

**I'll make you see!**

Then, she looked out her window and saw an army of undead zombies, with Lucky, Bonkers, and a fox zombie Michael Jackson in the lead!

Fox Zombie Michael Jackson and chorus: **That this is Thriller!**

**Thriller night!**

'**Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try,**

**Girl, This is Thriller!**

**Thriller night!**

**So, let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller,here tonight!**

**Yeah, This is Thriller!**

**Thriller night! **

**You're fightin' for your life inside a killer, thriller, ow!**

As the zombies marched past her tree, Doris could hear the eerie tones of a gigantic pipe organ being played by the Grand Duke of Owls himself!

Grand Duke: **Darkness falls across the land.**

**The midnight hour is close at hand.**

**Creatures crawl in search of blood…**

**To terrorize your neighborhood.**

**And whosever shall be found,**

**Without the soul getting down,**

**Must stand and face the hounds of Hell,**

**And rot inside a corpse's shell.**

Michael Jackson kept singing as the zombified Possum City citizens and her friends moaned and groaned. The Grand Duke's henchmen and Hunch **(Who took the time off from prison for good behavior) **flew to the mid-section of the organ as the Duke kept playing.

Grand Duke: **The foulest stench is in the air,**

**The funk of forty thousand years,**

**And grizzly ghouls from every tomb,**

**Are closing in to seal your doom.**

Then he flew to the top of the organ as he kept singing,

Grand Duke: **And though you fight to stay alive,**

**Your body starts to shake.**

Some steam started forming into a cloud into the shape of a werewolf's head.

Grand Duke: **For no mere mortal can resist…**

**The evil of… the Thriller!**

The werewolf let out a long howl as the Duke let out a long, terrifying laugh as he said to the audience, "Happy Halloween."

**THE END**

* * *

That was one good story, everybody! Plus, I'm turning eighteen tomorrow, so Happy Halloween! R&R! All characters belong to Disney, Warner Bros., Don Bluth Films, and Universal.


End file.
